


Collateral

by ZoneRobotnik



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Reverse Falls, doesn't mean he's not gonna try to escape though!, stanford owns gideon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-20 23:12:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13728024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZoneRobotnik/pseuds/ZoneRobotnik
Summary: Gideon Pines was taken as collateral for his father's loan when Bud Pines didn't pay Stanford Gleeful back in time. Now a prisoner of the Gleefuls, he's forced to obey Stanford as his lab rat. But can he manage to escape, or will he submit in the end?





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Gravity Falls (c) Alex Hirsch and Disney XD

“And then you carry the one...” Bud Pines said as he leaned over his son's homework.  
  
“Like this?” His son asked, doing as he said.  
  
“Good, Gideon. And then what comes next?” Bud asked.  
  
“I...subtract from the new number?” Gideon asked.  
  
“Yes.” Bud nodded.  
  
There was a knocking on the door and Bud looked up in alarm as his wife did the same. “Gideon, go to your room.” He told him, taking the homework and stashing it in a drawer.  
  
Gideon nodded and quickly got up to hurry to his room. Once there, he left the door open and ducked under the bed, where the blankets would cover him.  
  
He heard voices speaking, quiet at first, and then his father yelling. Then his mother pleading. Then they were silent. Footsteps approached his room and he held his breath, watching as the boots stepped into view.  
  
“Okay, now. If I were a little brat, where would I hide?” The man said as his boots paced the room slowly. His closet door was opened and shut and his toy-box was also checked. Then the boots turned to leave the room...  
  
And Gideon sneezed. He couldn't help it, it was _dusty_ under here! The boots stopped and then turned back towards the bed, moving the blankets to check under them above Gideon before they stepped back a bit.  
  
Then the bed was moved and he gasped and covered his head with his hands, as if that would keep him from being seen.  
  
“Ah. Found you.” The man knelt down and lifted Gideon into his arms. “Huh, you're a _tiny_ little thing. Are you sure you're twelve?”  
  
“Let me go!” Gideon squirmed in his hold.  
  
“Relax, kid. I'm not going to hurt ya.” The man carried him out of the room, his grip around Gideon tight enough he couldn't escape. “Found him, Ford.” He said, addressing a six-fingered man.  
  
“Ah, good. Now then, Bud, you have one last chance to pay me back before I take your son away.” The six-fingered man said calmly. “Per our contract.”  
  
“I don't have the money, okay, Stanford?!” Bud cried. “I thought I would, but I don't! Can't you give me another year--”  
  
“You have had _thirteen years_ , Bud. Now, you assured me that you would have the money by now, and you agreed to your first-born as collateral.” Stanford said coolly.  
  
“I didn't think you were _serious_!” Bud protested.  
  
“Whether you doubted my intentions to follow through or not is not at all relevant to this discussion. If you can't procure the money I lent you, then I will take your son until you can.” Stanford said, crossing his arms over his chest.  
  
“This is kidnappin'!” Bud insisted.  
  
Stanford pulled out a paper and handed it to him. “Legally binding. If you cannot pay me back, your son enters my custody. Or would you rather go to debtor's prison?”  
  
Bud paled, looking over the contract. “B-But, I...”  
  
“I gave you thirteen years. I have come for payment.” Stanford took it back and slipped it into his vest pocket. “And now, until you _can_ pay it back, your son is mine. Stanley, take him to the van. Fiddleford, why don't we go gather his belongings?” He walked past the horrified parents as Stanley carried Gideon out to the car.   
  
“No! No, I don't wanna go!” Gideon cried as he was carried out. “Mom! Dad, help!”  
  
“You'll see them again, kiddo, don't worry. Once they have the money.” Stanley opened the van and put Gideon inside, buckling him in. Then he buckled in next to him to keep him from bolting.  
  
“This isn't fair!” Gideon cried.  
  
“Life isn't fair, kid. Get used to it.” Stanley chuckled bitterly. “I know I did.”  
  
“I wanna go!” Gideon tried to unbuckle and Stanley put his hand over the buckle. “Let me go! I'll scream!”  
  
“I have duct-tape.” Stanley said flatly. “You'll behave or be punished.”  
  
Gideon put his hands over his mouth and went silent. His belongings were put in the trunk and around him and then he saw his mother clinging to his father with tears slipping down her cheeks as Stanford and Fiddleford got back into the van and shut it.  
  
“Hey, chin up.” Stanley grinned at Gideon. “You're going to be treated very well, don't worry.”  
  
“As long as you behave.” Stanford added as Fiddleford started the car.  
  
Gideon glared at Stanford, angry tears slipping down his round cheeks. 

 


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Living with the Gleefuls hasn't been easy for Gideon, and it just got tougher with the arrival of Stanford's great-niece and -nephew.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gravity Falls (c) Alex Hirsch and Disney XD

“Do we have their room ready?” Stanley asked as he walked by Gideon's room. Gideon glanced up at the noises and then looked back at his sketchbook, pausing in his drawing every now and then to rub at his arm. Stanford had been a little rough with his needles last night and his arm still hurt.  
  
For the past two years, he had been an unwilling guest/guinea pig to Stanford Gleeful, a mad scientist that lived in some obscure little tourist town called Gravity Falls. His housemates were Stanford, Stanford's twin brother Stanley, Stanford's assistant Fiddleford McGucket, and the just-as-unwilling-to-be-here demon servant William Cipher. And now they were going to have two more added to their little “family”, Stanford's great-niece and nephew.  
  
He hadn't spoken to his parents in the past two years, and the limited education he got was given by Stanford. He hadn't been allowed out because every chance he got, he tried to run away. The few times he was allowed out, he was accompanied by Stanley at all times.  
  
“Wait, are they going to be in the same one? They're sixteen, right? Is that smart?” Fiddleford asked incredulously.  
  
“I have no idea, Ford's the one that agreed to this!” Stanley replied.  
  
“Stanford, maybe it would be best for them to have separate bedrooms?” Fiddleford asked.  
  
“Fiddleford, unlike your hick hometown, my family does not participate in inbreeding.” Stanford said calmly. “However, we have another one prepared, just in case they request it. William, are the rooms ready?”  
  
“Yes, Master Gleeful.” William replied softly.  
  
“Excellent. They'll be here within the hour. Where is Gideon?” Stanford asked.  
  
“He's in his room, he's been there since breakfast.” Stanley replied.  
  
“Good.” Stanford's voice grew closer and then Gideon's door was opening. “Gideon, our new family members are coming soon. Why don't you come join us in the foyer to greet them?” He invited.  
  
“They're not _my_ family.” Gideon said, not looking up from his drawing.  
  
“Well, no...” Stanford walked over and placed his hand on the back of Gideon's neck, halting his drawing. “But you _are_ a member of this household, until further notice, and until that changes you will _adhere to my orders_. Now, clean up, get dressed in something nice and join us in the foyer.”  
  
Gideon sighed and set the sketchbook to the side, moving away from Stanford's hand to climb off the bed. “Yes, _sir_.” He muttered bitterly.  
  
“You may find you _like_ these new additions. They are, after all, children like yourself.” Stanford said as he watched Gideon gather clothes. He set them out for Stanford to judge and he nodded before Gideon grabbed them and left for the bathroom.  
  
–  
  
“I haven't seen these kids since they were tiny.” Stanley commented as Gideon reluctantly joined the rest of them, Stanford's hand ever on his back to urge him along. “I wonder how tall they are now?”  
  
“We'll soon find out.” Stanford smiled.  
  
There was a knock at the door and William stepped forward to open it. Then he stepped back and rejoined everyone with his head bowed as two teenagers that bore identical faces stepped inside.  
  
“Welcome, children.” Stanford greeted.  
  
“Kids, it's been years! You look great!” Stanley said cheerfully.  
  
“I _always_ look great.” The girl said, flipping her hair and smiling at him.  
  
“Hello, great uncles.” Her brother said, giving a polite nod. “It's been many years.”  
  
“That it has. Gideon, William, Fiddleford, this is Mason and Mabel Gleeful. They'll be staying with us until further notice.” Stanford introduced them. “Mason, Mabel, this is Fiddleford McGucket, William Cipher, and Gideon Pines.” He squeezed Gideon's shoulder a bit. “Say hello, Gideon.”  
  
“Hello. It's nice to meet you.” Gideon said, though he felt the complete opposite.  
  
“Charmed.” Mabel smiled. “Who are they, though?”  
  
“Fiddleford is my assistant, William is our servant, and Gideon is...well, he's my property until further notice.” Stanford explained. “Stanley, William, why don't you help them with their bags? Children, Fiddleford and I will show you to your rooms. Gideon, you may go to your room now, and I'll call you for dinner. Don't change out of those clothes.”  
  
“Yes, sir.” Gideon turned and walked back to his room. He could hear Stanford and Fiddleford talking to the twins as they walked, but once he was in his room he just shut it out and went back to his drawing.  
  
His room was filled with his drawings, ranging from people he saw outside his window to pictures of the household members, and this one was of his mother and father. He really missed them. He missed home. He set down the pencil and grabbed his colored ones, carefully coloring the two of them.  
  
-  
  
By the time he finished coloring, he was hearing people walking around again and then there was a knock on his door. “Gideon? Are you awake?”  
  
“Yeah.”Gideon set his sketchbook to the side and climbed off the bed to open the door. Stanford looked at his rumpled clothes with disapproval and took a bit of time to smooth out the wrinkles before leading him away.  
  
“I miss my hat.” Gideon mumbled.  
  
“You'll have it back later. Right now, you don't need it.” Stanford said calmly.  
  
“The lights are hurtin' my eyes.” Gideon said, using a hand to shield them.  
  
“A side-effect?” Stanford asked.  
  
“Maybe.” Gideon shrugged.  
  
“Let me know if it gets worse.” Stanford opened the dining room door and led Gideon to his chair before taking his own.  
  
“Well, Great Uncle Ford.” Mason greeted.  
  
“Good evening, children. How do you like your rooms?” Stanford asked. William quietly went around serving everyone their food before standing off to the side.  
  
“They're wonderful, thank you!” Mabel smiled. “So much closet space!”  
  
“I personally enjoy the bookshelves.” Mason commented.  
  
“Hah, just like my brother!” Stanley grinned.  
  
Gideon quietly started eating, having nothing to contribute to the conversation. Mason glanced at him before looking at Stanford. “Great Uncle Ford, what did you mean he was your 'property'?”  
  
“Gideon is collateral for a contract that failed to be fulfilled. Until his parents can fulfill it, he's mine.” Stanford said calmly.  
  
“Let me guess, first-born?” Mabel smiled at Gideon slyly.  
  
“Only child.” Gideon said, glancing away.  
  
“Well, as far as you know. Heck, by now they could have another one. Maybe they decided it'd be easier to just _replace_ you instead of coughing up a million dollars to pay my brother back!” Stanley grinned.  
  
“Stan, be nice.” Fiddleford scolded him lightly.  
  
“It's possible.” Stanford said, starting to eat.  
  
Then the conversation moved on from Gideon and he tuned it out once more, focusing on his food and trying to ignore the pain in his eyes from the bright lights overhead.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gideon's the family pet, treated a little bit better than William!


	3. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a trip to the lab, Gideon does a bit of bonding with the twins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gravity Falls (c) Alex Hirsch and Disney XD

When dinner was over, Stanford took his arm and led him along to the lab, with Fiddleford following right behind. He was led to the operation table and Gideon quietly climbed on, one hand covering his face. “It hurts...Stanford, it hurts...”  
  
“Let's see, what did we use for the last formula? Maybe there's too much of...” Stanford started to discuss with Fiddleford, trading his cape for his labcoat as Fiddleford pulled on his labcoat. Then Gideon's other arm was pulled out straight at his side and he winced as they took a sample of blood from him to examine.  
  
“Let's put him in the observation chamber and dim the lights for now.” Stanford told Fiddleford.  
  
“Gideon.” Fiddleford motioned for him to get up and pointed to the observation chamber doors. Sighing, Gideon up and went inside. Fiddleford walked over to lock it and then dimmed the lights.  
  
“Just lie down and wait. We'll have a new formula figured out soon.” Stanford told him.  
  
Gideon sighed and curled up on his side, watching them through the window as they moved back and forth from different worktables. At some point he must've fallen asleep, because he was startled awake by the sound of something smacking the plexiglas.  
  
“Mason, leave him alone.” Stanford told him as Mason grinned at Gideon.  
  
“Why is he in there?” Mason asked, amused.  
  
“Because he's awaiting his next injection. I allowed you in so you could watch me work, not so you could harass my guinea pig.” Stanford said, scolding him with a smile.  
  
“Yes, Great Uncle.” Mason left Gideon alone and walked over to watch what they were doing.  
  
Gideon frowned a bit and sat up before tapping at the plexiglas. Stanford looked over curiously and Gideon tapped his forehead. “Ah. It's a birthmark.”  
  
“...How do you get an entire constellation for a birthmark?” Gideon commented, laying back down.  
  
“By luck of the draw.” Mason replied. “How do you get turquoise eyes?”  
  
“...I dunno. My parents don't have it.” Gideon shrugged.  
  
“Ah, I've actually been trying to figure that out.” Stanford commented. “I believe it's an indication that he may have the potential for magic. Here, this is what I have written about it so far.” Stanford handed a notebook to Mason.  
  
“Magic?” Mason looked interested.  
  
“Oh, yes. I can do magic.” Stanford said calmly.  
  
“'Artificial telepath study'?” Mason hummed as he read it.  
  
“I have yet to figure it out, but that is my eventual intent.” Stanford carefully mixed a formula together and then used an injection needle to gather it up. “Alright, Gideon. Come out and lie down.”  
  
Gideon got up and walked to the door as Fiddleford walked over to unlock it. Then he covered his eyes with one arm as he was led to the operation table and laid down.  
  
“There. This should help.” Stanford walked over and took his hand, cleaning a spot on it before sticking the needle in. Gideon was thankful it wasn't as rough as the previous time, but then again he'd been _very_ well-behaved today. “There. Let me know if that's any better.” Stanford said as he took the needle out again.  
  
Gideon slowly moved his hand, blinking up at the lights. “Mm...a little better.”  
  
“Good. I'll monitor your progress. Mason, you should be heading for bed. Gideon, you may go to sleep as well.” Stanford said, starting to clean up.  
  
Gideon got up and headed for the door of the lab. Mason joined him, smiling at Stanford with a “Good night, Great Uncle.”  
  
“Good night, children.” Stanford said calmly.  
  
Gideon decided against the pleasantries and left the lab silently. To his dismay, their rooms were close to each other so he was stuck walking with Mason on the way to his room.  
  
“So, how long have you been here?” Mason asked as they walked together.  
  
Too long. “Two years.” Gideon said, shrugging a bit. “I don't know how long I'll be here. Stanford was saying it might be forever.”  
  
“Well, a million dollars is a lot to pay back.” Mason shrugged.  
  
“Especially when your father has a gambling addiction.” Gideon muttered bitterly.  
  
“How much of this town have you seen?” Mason asked as they approached their rooms.  
  
“Almost none of it. I only go out with the rest of the 'family', and that's only to certain areas for special town events.” Gideon shrugged and stopped at his door. “This is my room. I'm going to bed.”  
  
“See you tomorrow, then.” Mason smirked and walked on down the hall. Gideon opened the door and walked in, closing in behind him.  
  
Finally, peace and quiet again. Gideon stripped off the nice clothes and changed into shorts and a t-shirt again before climbing into bed. He was too tired to try sneaking out tonight...

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mason and Mabel are teasing brats but they don't mean any harm. At least, not to Gideon.

**Author's Note:**

> Gravity Falls is not Gideon's home, but he's there anyway!


End file.
